She's back
by rogue4ever
Summary: AU: Will has known the guys since she was 5. Then at age 10, she had to move. Now she's back and ready to be a guardian. Fulls summary inside. In the beginning Will/OC then Will/Caleb.
1. I'm back

_Disclaimer – I don't own anything except my imagination! ;)_

_Full Summary – Will, Irma, Taranee, Cornelia, Hay Lin, Matt, Nigel, Eric, Andrew, and Caleb are all 16. All the guys live in Meridian while the girls live on Earth. Will and the guys have known each other since they were kids because Will has been sneaking away into Meridian through rips, but at age 10 Will moves away. 6 years later, Will is back and W.I.T.C.H. is formed!_

_?***************************?**********_

**6 Years Ago…**

Will's POV:

"Will! Time to pack! You do remember that we are leaving tomorrow?" My mom yelled up the stairs. I just sat on my bed and started to cry. My mom apparently heard my crying and ran up the stairs.

"Will, what's wrong? Since you have already packed, you can go outside and play for a few hours." My mom said while hugging me.

Yes! Caleb taught me how to fake cry, and it worked!

"Mom, you can let go of me now." I said. Once she let go, I jumped up and ran down the steps.

It was kind of depressing to see all our belongings wrapped in bubble wrap. So I just ran out of the house, across the street, and into the 'Dark Forest'.

I really don't get why people are so afraid of this forest. Sure it's dark and has bears and all other kinds of animals, but they're friendly! I remember I used to sneak out of the house when things got a little too violent. I will miss this forest the most here in Heatherfield.

I paused and put a hand on a tree, while trying to hold back my tears. Whenever I cry, my face turns this ridiculous shade of splotchy red. The boys would tease me for it I'm sure if they saw me crying.

I started walking and suddenly I saw a pink flash of light. Yes! Some times there would be no rips in the forest so I had to act fast. I sprinted towards the rip and fell head first into the rip.

I was falling, and falling, and falling, until all of a sudden I landed on mossy bank in a swamp.

"!" I shriek as I realize that there was mud everywhere.

Then I hear laughter. Not just any laughter, haunting teasing laughs only a group of people could laugh that hard, my best friends. I stood up and turned around.

There clutching their sides with laughter were my friends, Caleb, Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Andrew.

Caleb clutched his sides as his short dark hair was in his eyes and his brown eyes were twinkling. Matt was rolling around on the most laughing while his shaggy dark hair was covered in twigs. Nigel was laughing so hard that his face matched his red brown hair and his black eyes were also twinkling. Eric's skull started to turn red from laughing. I could tell because I had shaved his hair as a prank and it still hadn't grown back. Andrew was the ever so dark and silent types but I could see his dark hair shaking and dark eyes filled with laughter.

"Fine, laugh all you want, but I won't tell you my big news then!" I said and then I turned around and started to walk away. I could hear the guy's laughter deceasing so I started to run.

Right now, we were in Meridian. I discovered Meridian when I was around 5 years old. I fell into a rip and fell right in front of 5 five year old boys. We became fast friends and we visited each other often. The boys only came to Earth a few times, I mostly went to Meridian. I was afraid that if the boys went up to Earth too often, my dad would notice.

While I was running, I felt something hit me in the chest. I screamed and fell.

The boys, who were running after me, saw me collapse and started to yell my name.

The pain I felt, was like my heart was being ripped in half. I looked down to see a burn mark on my chest here my heart was supposed to be.

The boys started to crowd me as they kept asking me if I was all right.

"YES! I'm fine!" I said. Caleb reached his hand out tome and I grabbed it and pulled myself upward. Awkward silence followed.

"So…" Nigel said.

"What did you want to tell us Will?" Eric asked. I didn't want to tell them anymore about my moving away so I choose to tell them tomorrow.

"Nothing." I said. "You're it!" I yelled as I tagged Andrew and ran the opposite direction.

It turns out that I never got to tell them goodbye. The next morning my mom shook me awake and we drove out of Heatherfield and into a town called Fadden Hills.

I'll miss you guys. I thought as we pulled away from our house and the last of the 'Dark Forest' disappeared.

**Present Time…**

A red headed girl wearing a pink and purple t-shirt with a pair of jean shorts stepped into the 'Dark Forest'. It hasn't changed a bit, I thought to myself.

As I walked deeper into the forest, I remembered all the good times I had with my friends.

Suddenly, there was a rip in font of me and I was falling into it.

I was falling and falling and falling until I landed in someone's arms. I looked up to find someone's dark hair and twinkling brown eyes staring back at me.

I jumped from the guy's arms to find myself standing in front of 5 guys. Some how, they all looked strangely familiar.

"Guys?" I whispered/

"Will?" The tall guy who had caught me asked. I nodded.

"I'm back!" I said smiling,

**()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

**Did you guys like it?**

**This is mostly a Will/Caleb fanfic**

**But there will be a little Will/OC **

**Don't worry; the other girls will be in this too**

**Please Read and Review!**

**Thanks!**

**Adios,**

**Rouge4ever**


	2. Amazement and Fairy tales

_**Hey! Thanks for reading my stories and sticking with me! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Here are some shout-outs.**_

_**Thank you to XxRxX, XV-Dragon, yellow 14, and yukihime211 for reviewing my story. You guys are awesome!**_

_**Any ways, next chapter I'll introduce the girls.**_

_**So just sit back, relax and read! ;D**_

_**Disclaimer – I don't own anything except my imagination! ;)**_

_***********************************************************************************777777777777777777777_

Will's POV

"I'm back!" I said smiling. The air was heavy for a moment but then the guys started to smile. From that moment I could tell that the guys were in fact Caleb, Matt, Nigel, Eric, and Andrew.

"Will!" Matt shouted and hugged me.

"Group Hug!" Eric yelled and I felt my five friends hugging me.

"Guy's…Can't…Breathe…" I choked out.

"Sorry." The guys muttered and stopped hugging me.

"Wow, you guys have changed." I said. They have. Caleb, Matt, and Nigel's hair had all grown. Eric's hair all came back much to his relief probably. Andrew had stayed the same, tall, dark and mysterious.

"You too Will." Caleb said to me.

Weird, I thought to myself. They don't look different but they feel different.

"Anyways, come back to our camp with us." Nigel said.

"Yah, we were fishing in the lake and we decided to spend the night here." Matt said.

"Sure." I said with a smile. We started walking back to their camp. Eric started telling us a story about a flame eating shark I think, but I wasn't really listening. I noticed that Andrew was silent as well.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I whispered to him. Andrew looked at me with sarcasm in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" His voice rising in volume. "What's wrong is that my best friend left me 6 years ago with no explanation and today she decides to come back and pretend that nothing is wrong!"

Wow, that's the most I've ever heard him say in one sentence.

"Andy, I'm sorry. I can't tell you why I left. At least not now." I look away from him to find the whole group staring at us.

"Um… We're here." Caleb announced. I look up ahead to see one of the coolest things ever.

There were 5 small tents set up in a circle. They were set up around a pile of logs for when the sin went down. All around the tents were trees with strings of soft white lights glowing in them. There were huge logs for sitting set up around the fire pit.

"Wow…You guys really out did your self's." I said smiling. We all went and sat down on the logs.

"Hey Will, could you start the fire for us since its getting dark?" Eric asked. When I was around 7, I discovered I could talk to machines and I could shoot lightning bolts out my fingertips.

"Sure Eric." I said. "Quintessence." As soon as I said those words a pink lightning bolt shot from my fingers and ignited the wood.

We all sat in comfortable silence, just thinking.

"Will, I still have your guitar." Caleb said. Before, I left, I had tried to teach Caleb how to play guitar. That's what he thought. I had another motive.

"Can I have it back?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded, stood up and went to get it.

"Will, sing us a song. Please?" Matt said. Caleb came back and handed the guitar to me.

"Sure. This song is a new one. I just finished writing it before we moved back. I wrote it about you guys." I said. Then I started strumming the guitar.

Found myself today  
Oh I found myself and ran away  
Something pulled me back  
The voice of reason I forgot I had  
All I know is you're not here to say  
What you always used to say  
But it's written in the sky tonight

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

Seen that ray of light  
And it's shining on my destiny  
Shining all the time  
And I wont be afraid  
To follow everywhere it's taking me  
All I know is yesterday is gone  
And right now I belong  
To this moment to my dreams

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
Someone's watching over me

It doesn't matter what people say  
And it doesn't matter how long it takes  
Believe in yourself and you'll fly high  
And it only matters how true you are  
Be true to yourself and follow your heart

So I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even if it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That I won't give up  
No I won't break down  
Sooner than it seems life turns around  
And I will be strong  
Even when it all goes wrong  
When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe  
That someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over  
Someone's watching over me

Someone's watching over me

Will strummed the last few chords.

"Did you guys like it?" I asked. The guys burst into very loud applause.

"Thank you, thank you very much." I said in my best Elvis impression. Of course, the guys were confused by this but didn't say anything.

After that, we kept talking about normal stuff for them like going on hikes in fire swamps and setting up the rebel camps.

"So why would you need rebel camps?" I asked. My head was in Caleb's lap and he was playing with my hair.

"The war has gotten worse Will." Nigel answered. "Has anyone of us ever told you the story of Diana?"

I shook my head. This is going to be interesting I thought to myself.

"A long time ago," To my surprise Andrew started to speak. "There lived a noble king. He wanted a wife so he journeyed to the far away land called Nertempla. It was said that the people who lived there were mermaids. One day the king was walking along the beach when suddenly he was pulled into a cave and someone covered his mouth.

"UMPH!" The king was trying to scream but he couldn't.

"Shush now." A voice said behind him. He turned. There he saw the most beautiful mermaid he would ever lay eyes on.

"Now listen." The mermaid commanded. Above him he heard his most trusted servants planning his assassination.

"Thank you." The king said to the mermaid after the people above had left. "What's your name?"

"Princess Diana of Nertempla. You are the king of Meridian I assume." Diana said. The king nodded.

Diana smiled at him, gave him a kiss on his cheek, and dived into the lagoon full of water behind her.

The king smiled and left the cave. When he got to the surface, he ordered the traitors murdered for treason against the king. Soon after, the king and Diana fell in love and were married. Diana used her magic to turn herself human and left Meridian.

A year later, they had a son named Phobos. Phobos had gained his mother's magic but he was human. Unfortunately, Phobos was a sickly child and was forced to stay inside the palace most of his life. Phobos grew up to be a cruel hearted man.

Other than Phobos, every one was happy and peaceful on Meridian. More time passed and approximately 16 years ago, the queen announces she was carrying a female child.

The whole kingdom rejoiced except for one man. You guessed it, Phobos. Since Phobos had grown into a cruel man, he plotted the downfall of his new sister.

On the night of the new Princess's birth, Phobos ordered 200 guards to attack the king and queen of Meridian. While the queen was in labor, the guards burst into the room and attacked. The king and soldiers in the room defended the queen as best as they could, but eventually there efforts failed. On that day the king died.

As Diana finished giving birth, she slowly stood up, kissed her dead husband, and ran out of the room. Her sister, who had helped Diana with the birth of the new child, ran out of the room with her.

As they neared the rip leading them to Earth, the assassins reached them.

"Sister, take her to Earth and raise her to be like her father. Noble and strong. Return in 16 years with her when her powers will be at their peaks. I will stay here and fight." With that said Diana gave the baby and her sister a kiss on the cheek and ran off to battle them. Both the king and queen of Meridian died that night. Diana will always be remembered for her bravery and courage.

The real question know though is where is the princess. It's been 16 years, and Phobos is getting ready for war. That's why we needed to set more rebel camps up."

"That's the most I've ever heard you say." Eric said breaking the silence that fell around us.

"ERIC! Way to ruin the moment!" Matt yelled. We all laughed. I stood up.

"I better leave. School starts tomorrow for me." I said.

"Bye!" They all yelled. Caleb stood up.

"Let me walk you," He said.

"Ok." I said and started to walk away, I heard footsteps behind me and Caleb started to walk besides me.

"So why did you leave Will?" When we were a few feet away from the group. I don't think I could tell him. Not yet.

"Im not ready to tell you, Caleb. I'm sorry." I said. I walked over to the rip that was before me. Caleb grabbed my hand.

"You know if you need anything, ANYthing, I'll be there." He said before letting go of my hand and walking away.

"Bye." I whispered before going through the rip.

School, Joy I thought before climbing into my window and falling asleep on my bead.

_**Hey**_

_**Did you like it?**_

_**Hate it?**_

_**Please review!**_

_**Send me any ideas you have.**_

_**Gotta go,**_

_**Rogue4ever ;)**_


	3. It's Started

HI! I just got back from Canada yesterday so I'm updating today!

I promised that this chapter is going to be about the girls, so it is!

Thank you to yukihime211, XxRxX, yellow 14, and Sokai for reviewing.

Idk who the principal of the school was. If you know, tell me please!

Disclaimer: I don't own W.I.T.C.H. and I never will! Stop making me feel so bad!

No one's POV

The entire student body of Sheffield High filled into the auditorium for the back to school announcements.

"Settle down settle down now." A plump woman on stage with a microphone called out. When it was quiet, she kept going. "Welcome back Sheffield High student's from summer break!" This earned groans from the crowd.

"This year will be a great year for academics!" The woman continued. "But we have two very exciting changes. One, our teacher, Mrs. Fretters retired so we have a new teacher, Mrs. Rudolph who will be teaching math." This earned some applause but most of the audience was bored out of their minds.

"And my final announcement is we have a very special girl enrolling here at Sheffield high. A lot of people might recognize her; she's agreed to perform a little something for you. So, without further ado, I present, Will Vandom!"

At hearing the name, every teenager stood up and started to cheer. (AN- Will is like a Selena Gomez in their world, except she only sings.)

A girl with very bright long red hair, a green halter top, denim skinny jeans, green boots, and sunglasses pushed back, walked onto the stage. (All clothing from now on that is described is on my profile.)

"Thanks," She said to the woman who had already left the stage. "Hi Sheffield High! I'm going into my senior year here. So I'm going to play a few songs today for you. Any requests?" Will said into the mike, smiling.

Several shouts started across the room but two overpowered them all. La la land and Decode.

"Ok, ok enough." Will yelled with a smile. "Let me introduce my band. Raise the curtains please!" The curtains were raised to reveal a guy on drums and a guy and a girl on guitars.

Will's POV

"The girl on the guitar is bestie, Gina! The guy on the guitar is my other bestie Nick! And the guy on the drums is my boy friend, Eric!" I pointed as I introduced them all.

"Ok so were going to start off with La la land and the Decode. Are you all ready?" The crowd yelled in excitement as the instrumental started up and I began to sing.

La la land by Demi Lovato

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonald's.  
Baby, that's just me.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine. Machine.

Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!

And who said I can't be single  
I have to go out and mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
No, no.

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
Well everything's the same  
In the La-la land machine.

Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land appeal

Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I  
Had my start and where I made my name  
When everything's the same  
In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not going to change  
In the la-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land...

Machine

I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)

La la la la la...

The crowd burst out clapping and cheering.

"Now were going to do Decode!

Decode by Paramore

_How can I decide what's right?  
When you're clouding up my mind  
I can't win your losing fight all the time  
How can I ever own what's mine  
When you're always taking sides  
But you won't take away my pride  
No not this time  
Not this time_

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

The truth is hiding in your eyes  
And its hanging on your tongue  
Just boiling in my blood  
But you think that I can't see  
What kind of man that you are  
If you're a man at all  
Well I will figure this one out  
On my own  
(I'm screaming "I love you so")  
On my own  
(My thoughts you can't decode)

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I think I know

Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves  
Do you see what we've done?  
We've gone and made such fools of ourselves

Yeah...!

How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well, yeah yeah  
How did we get here?  
Well I used to know you so well

I think I know  
I think I know

Ooh, there is something  
I see in you  
It might kill me  
I want it to be true

As I finished the last sentence, the applause was defying. The whole building seemed to shake.

"Thanks you guys." I tried to say but I was drowned out by "ENCORE!"

"OK, OK, OK! If you will be quite, you can have an encore." They all stopped yelling after I said this.

"I wasn't going to sing this to you but you guys changed my mind. Can someone get my guitar?" A stage hand ran across the stage and handed me the guitar.

"Thanks, and what's you're name?" I asked her.

"Irma." She said before she ran off stage. I turned back to my band,

"Ok you guys can take a break; I'll only need my guitar for this." I turned back to the audience. "This song is called Only Hope."

Only H ope by Mandy Moore

_There's a song that's inside of my soul  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold  
But You sing to me over and over and over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands  
and pray to be only Yours  
I pray to be only Yours  
I know now you're my only hope

Sing to me the song of the stars  
Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing  
and laughing again  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that 

_You have for me over again_

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

I give You my destiny  
I'm giving You all of me  
I want Your symphony  
Singing in all that I am  
At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back

So I lay my head back down  
And I lift my hands and pray  
To be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I pray to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope

_Ohhhhhhh_

_Oh oh oh oh oh_

_Oh oh Ooooh_

As I finished, every one started to clap louder before if that's possible. I started to blush.

"Thanks everyone! So, my band and I are going to head out but we'll see you all tomorrow for school! Bye!" Then the band and I exited the stage.

3###############################################################################################################################################

A few hours later

"Hey Mrs. Lin!" I say to her before kissing her on the cheek.

"Miss. Will Vandom has come home! I missed you a lot dear." She said before pulling me down to the basement.

"Girls, the owner of the heart is here!" Mrs. Lin announced. In the basement sat 4 very shocked girls. (Outfits on profile)

The girls were: Irma, the stage hand, a girl with blonde hair, an African American girl, and a girl who looked a lot like Mrs. Lin.

(AN-I'm just going to skip the whole story of the guardians thing and get to the after part.)

"So wait, I control water?" Irma asked.

"Ya, just concentrate on the water in front of you." I said. She did and the water got out and splashed the girl, Hay Lin, next to her.

"Sorry!" Irma said.

"No problem," Hay Lin replied before drying herself off with air.

"Are you sure I'm fire because I hate fire. Can't I be something else?" Taranee muttered.

"Hey Taranee, its ok to be scared. Heck when I got my powers, I was freaked out."

"What are your powers Will?" Cornelia asked me.

"Watch this." I smirked before I zapped the plant in front of the window.

"Cool!" Irma yelled.

"Watch this!" Cornelia said. She stood up and went to the plant. The plant revived itself under her touch.

"Cool," I said.

"Okay Will, I want you to take the girls to Meridian. Just for a test run, got it?" Mrs. Lin said sternly.

"Don't worry; you can trust me, right?" I said. She laughed.

"Oh really, how many examples do you want me too-" She started to say before I cut her off.

"Ok, ok , I'm a little not careful." I said before opening a rip.

"Cool!" All the other girls breathed.

"Guardians unite!" I yelled.

"Water" Irma said.

"Fire" Taranee said.

"Earth." Cornelia said.

"Air." Hay Lin said.

"Quintessence." I said and we all transformed.

"I have wings!" Hay Lin yelled floating in the air.

"We all do H." Irma said.

"Ok guys, let's go!" I said before flying in through the portal. What I expected to see were the guys either sleeping or talking. What I saw was completely different.

All the guys had swords out and were fighting against what looked to be around 100 men. 100 to 5. Not good odds.

"Hey guys, do you need a helping hand?" I asked and they turned and froze.

**Another cliff hanger.**

**Ha!**

**So good or bad?**

**I need two more reviews before the next chapter.**

**From now on all the girls outfits will be on my profile or at the bottom of this page.**

**Please Review!**

**Bye!**

Rogue4ever ;)


	4. They Unite

So, hi!

Thanks to all my reviewers and so on…

Also, thanks for voting.

I really appreciate it!

I'm doing this and the forgotten Half Story.

Both W.I.T.C.H. stories. Kiwinkie dink!

Disclaimer – I own nothing except my imagination. ;)

"_Hey guys, do you need a helping hand?" I asked and they turned and froze._

"Come on girls, let's help them out." I said, smirking.

I flew forward and started to shoot lightning at the men.

I had some luck before I noticed a problem. The other girls had no idea what they were doing. They kept flying into each other and hitting the guys who were fighting the monsters.

"Ok. Ok. New plan." I yelled at the girls, motioning them closer.

"Irma, and Hay Lin, you guys round up all the men in two groups: Taranee, you flame them all into unconscious, and Cornelia knock them out with rocks. Taranee, I'll help you." The girls all nodded and ran off to do their jobs. A few minutes, we had a pile of unconscious men and 10 weary teens.

The girls and I touched upon the ground again and transformed back into our human selves.

"Well, hey. Sup?" I asked the guys as I sat down on the ground in front of a log and leaned against it.

"Will, want to explain what just happened?" Nigel asked me.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Cornelia, Irma, Hay Lin, and Taranee. Girls, these rebels are Caleb, Matt, Eric, Nigel and Andrew."

They all sat down as I introduced them to each other. The girls on one side, the guys on the other side of me.

A pause followed. "So, where are we?" Irma asked me.

"Meridian." Andrew answered her.

"You guys are the guardians?" Matt asked me hopefully.

We all nodded.

"This will really help our rebels, to know that the Guardians are here and willing to fight!" Caleb said, eyes shinning.

"What do you mean?" Hay Lin asked while playing with a small ball of air in her hands.

Eric retold the story of Queen Diana that was told me last night.

I sat there thinking about my Mom, God I missed her. It's only been a week, but I still miss her so much. I let a tear drop down my face before returning back to the conversation.

"So, how do you know our Will?" Nigel asked the girls.

"Your Will?" Taranee asked, interested.

So, the guys, who love telling this story by the way, told the story of how they had met each other in the forest and watched me fall out of the sky and onto my butt.

As they all laughed, I said, "Thanks guys, this makes me feel so much better."

"So, how do you girls know Will?" Andrew asked.

"How could we not know Will?" Cornelia said sarcastically. "I mean, I think everyone on Earth knows her!"

"Well, not everybody, I mean probably a lot, but not the whole world." I said sheepishly.

The guys looked really confused just then.

"Will, is a superstar in our world." Taranee said. "She writes and sings songs for a lot of people. She makes a lot of money and everyone knows her and her songs."

I nodded a little just to confirm it. "Actually, I have a concert scheduled in 2 months for Heatherfield." I said.

"Whoa, when did this happen?" Nigel asked.

"A few years ago." I said. The guys started to ask me questions, but I was focused on one person. Andrew had yet too said anything. He got up and walked away.

I jumped up and ran after him.

"Hey, hey, HEY!" I yelled after him. "Stop running away for one damn minute-"

He abruptly stopped and turned. "What the hell Will! You, telling me, to stop running away! That's rich, coming from the girl who abandoned her best friends, ran away for 6 years, and ran back."

I felt tears start to flow, "It wasn't my idea to move! I've tried to tell you this! I didn't want to upset our last day! IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

"Guys, calm down. Do you want the soldiers hearing us?" Caleb asked, appearing behind me, tugging me back to the campsite.

"Sorry," I said, before walking back. "So, what can the guardians do to help the rebels?" I asked the guys after we all settled down again.

"Well, we're having a gathering two months from now for all the rebels all around Meridian. It's in two months because everyone has to get here." Eric explained.

"How about we do something as guardians?" Irma asked getting excited.

"Ok, what?" Nigel asked.

"Oh, you'll see." Hay Lin said winking as the girls all got up.

"Let's go home." I said wearily. I opened a portal and sent us all back to Heatherfield.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Wills POV

So, everything around Heatherfield seems back to normal for everybody, well except for me that is.

I haven't told anyone about my past, no one.

Only a few people know bits and pieces of it really.

Other than that, everything is perfect. Well almost.

The girls and I are getting really close.

_Flashback_

_We were all sitting in class, waiting for class to star, except for Irma, Hay Lin and I._

_Irma was pouring water on the teacher's chair, and Hay Lin was making it really cold. I put a little electricity in the water too give it a little zap too it._

_We ran to our desks as soon as we heard the teacher, Mr. Morganstern, coming down the hall._

"_Class, lets learn about calculus today. Open your books and turn to page-" Mr. Morganstern started too say before he sat down in his chair. That's when the fun started._

_See, we weren't pranking an innocent teacher, he is plain evil! He would assign us 2 hrs of homework a night! It wasn't fair!_

_So, Mr. Morganstern sat down in the chair, and all hell broke loose. He screamed, clutching his butt, sprang out of his seat. The floor, courtesy of Irma and Hay Lin, was already a patch of ice, so Mr. Morganstern started his own Slip and Slide._

_Then, Hay Lin blew a gust of wind at him, making him start to shiver and edge towards the door. I zapped the door open and Mr. Morganstern ran out of it screaming about ghosts and stuff. _

_The girl started to laugh with the rest of the class who were already laughing hysterically. No one knew it was us three who caused the prank. _

_Cornelia was the one staring at me though, shaking her head and saying. "If I was leader of the Guardians, I wouldn't let anyone abuse their powers."_

End Flash back

So, that brings me too the guardians part of the two months.

We know that Elyon Brown is the missing princess, but we're not too thrilled about that. A month ago, she was kidnapped by Phobos. We made the cover story for her disappearance that she transferred to a school in Scandinavia. Any ways, let me show you what I meant about the bad part.

_Flashback_

_So, Elyon is a senior, like us, and really beautiful, but really vain._

_One day, the girls and I were walking to school, when we saw them._

_Elyon was sitting on a park bench, surrounded by nerds. She was ordering them about with orders like "Fetch me a mocha latte, now!" and "Did, you do my term project? Good, now do the other 5 of them!"_

_To say the truth as short as possible, would be that Elyon Brown was being a bitch._

End Flash Back

That's why we don't want Elyon as the Princess. I mean, anyone could be better than Phobos, but I don't know about Elyon.

The guys were doing fine in Meridian too. They were generating support for the rebel gathering in a few days. But, Andrew and me, well, lets just say were no on the best of terms.

_Flash Back_

_Nigel, Eric, Matt and I were in the clearing of grass next to the campsite._

_I was holding a football and trying to teach them how to play._

_Matt kept trying to grab it, so I held the ball above and behind my head._

"_So, you guys clear?" I asked them, looking at each of them. They nodded, so we split off into teams. Me and Nigel vs. Eric and Matt._

_They started with the football, so Nigel and I were waiting._

_I saw Matt throw the ball at Eric, and Eric running straight at me. I jumped out of the way and a surprised Eric ran into a tree._

"_Owie," He whimpered as Nigel pulled him out of the tree._

_I started to laugh about how absurd he was._

"_Hey stop laughing!" Eric said, mock angrily._

"_Nope." I laughed._

_Matt ran over rand stole the ball. "This is how you score a down touch." He said, running the opposite direction._

"_Matt, it's a touch down and you're running the wrong way!" I yelled after him._

"_No I'm not!" He yelled._

"_Yes, you are" I yelled._

"_Nope!"_

"_Yes!"_

"_Let's go show him Will." Nigel said picking me up and carrying me over too him. _

"_Nigel! Let me go! I'm not 6 anymore!" I said laughing._

"_Nope!" He said, grinning as he ran and threw himself and myself on top of Matt. Eric then joined our pile of humans._

"_You guys are so weird" I commented as we lay there._

"_So are you, by default." Eric replied._

Good times, good times.

_Flash Back_

_Caleb and I were sitting on the dock, near their campsite with my old guitar._

_We sat in silence as I strummed a few chords on the guitar._

"_So, how are you and that girl, um Franchesica doing?" I asked him. He was going out with her, before I left, or as much as you can go out with a girl when you're 10._

_He looked at me like I was crazy or something. "That was years ago Will." _

"_Well, um, um ya." I said awkwardly before splashing him with water. Naturally, he splashed me with water, and a few minutes later, we were both soaked with water. _

_I lay down in the sun, trying to get warm again. I started too shiver, the sun was going down, and Caleb noticed._

_He pulled me to his chest, and laid my head on his chest and wrapped an arm around my shoulder._

_We stayed like that for an hour or two before I had to go back to Earth._

_That day, I felt closer too Caleb than before. Being there with him, felt right, like I found where I finally belonged._

End Flash Back

Nick and I were walking down the hall talking about the concert in two days. God, I hope I don't mess it up. The money will all go to charities fighting against cancer and the Heatherfield Hospital dorm for cancer patients. Laughing, we opened the door to our chill room for the band.

What we saw next however, made me turn and run down the hall.

**Sorry for the cliffy.**

**You know you love me!**

**I need at least 4 updates to keep writing. **

**Love you all!**

**Please Review!**

**Rogue4ever**


End file.
